Bonds
by Transformersfan123
Summary: Third in the Halfling storyline. Caius has hidden his power and his species from them nearly all of his life. Aro and Marcus know he is a halfling, but the rest of his coven do not. And none in his coven know about his power. Only the Cullens do, and half of them don't know the extent to which he possesses it. To keep a special ability secret? Oh, Aro would have his head!
1. Chapter 1

Here is the third installment in the Halfling series. This one focuses more on the Volturi, namely the relationship between Aro, Marcus, and Caius. There will be more stories after this, so have fun!

* * *

 _'Hurry, Jazz! Hurry!'_ Caius begged through their mind link.

Forty-two. That was the number of halflings that the Volturi were staring down. And that was five more than they had, even with Carlisle's coven. Jane's and Alec's powers were null and void because their enemies were halflings. Their best offensive weapons were gone. They had muscle, but so did Julien. He had chosen his army carefully. The Cullens were already there, all except for Alice and Jasper, and they were running as fast as they could toward the battlefield.

"We are sick of the Volturi killing us," Julien declared loudly. "We have just as much a right as you do to live."

Aro resisted the urge to glance at Caius, and responded carefully. "If you leave now, we will not kill you."

There was a murmur that ran through the vampires. Aro letting halflings go? What was going on? Julien laughed harshly.

"Then you will send your assassins after us and take us out one by one."

"This is useless, Julien," Caius said unwaveringly.

"No, it isn't albino freak." Caius twitched, growling angrily. Julien smirked. "We will take you down then we will hunt every vampire down and slaughter them. Then halflings will rule. Now, you think Jane and Alec are impressive. Watch this. Celia, if you please."

There was a concussive thud and everybody went down. Everybody, that is, except for Edward and Caius. Every jaw dropped on the other side of the battlefield. Then Julien began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Caius demanded, kneeling down next to Aro. "What did you do?"

"Celia has a wonderful special ability. She can take down vampires, and only vampires. Which means, my white-haired friend, that you and that fellow over there are not vampires. You are halflings, like us. Join us in our rule."

"What will you do with my coven?" Caius asked coldly as Edward blurred over to him.

"We shall kill them all, of course," Julien said matter-of-factly.

"Then you can take your offer, shove it up your ass, and go to the fiery depths of hell to rot for all eternity," Caius said dryly.

"Oh ho. Loyal to the ones who would kill you? They don't want our kind, Caius. Aro has made it abundantly clear that we are to be destroyed, thrown aside because we don't matter."

"It isn't that we don't matter. It's that we're dangerous," Caius growled. "A halfling killed his wife and his sister."

"Ho hum," Julien yawned. "That doesn't warrant death for us."

"He loved them both fiercely, as did Marcus. They still feel the pain of their loss."

"How are you still alive?"

Caius stood, crossing his arms. "I had no halfling to tell me what I was. I didn't know I wasn't a vampire for seven hundred years."

"But you are over three thousand years old," Julien said, obviously confused.

"Three thousand, three hundred and sixty, to be precise."

"That is still twenty-six hundred and sixty years for you to keep your secret. How did you do it? Aro is a mind reader."

"You clearly don't know of a halfling's ability to shield," Caius said with a snort.

"Shield? From each other's minds? We can do that?" Julien asked in surprise.

"You are so young and foolish," Caius said, shaking his head. "Even vampires can shield, given the right training, and some humans have natural shields."

"Bah, that isn't useful."

"I'm alive, aren't I?"

"How can you want to be with them?" the halfling leader demanded. "They want us dead."

Caius looked down at Aro and Marcus. "I must admit, my coven leaders can be the biggest pains in the ass that anybody has ever seen. They're strict and mean to werewolves and those humans who find out about us. They claim halflings are monsters. But I've seen them at their worst. They can be monsters, too. And that's what makes them scary. But I'm not scared of them. I never have been. Even if Aro decided to snap my neck and burn my body at this very moment, I would understand to a degree. He doesn't like what he doesn't understand. Even now, he stays away from me unless I ask for his presence. Then he's tense and awkward. When we're around the Cullens, he's more relaxed, more touchy-feely. Carlisle always did bring out the best in the three of us."

"So…he knows you're a halfling?" Julien asked softly.

"Yes. Aro and Marcus have known for about a year that I am a halfling. They haven't told the rest of the coven yet."

Julien laughed. "Guess what?"

Caius frowned. "What?"

"Aro and Marcus don't have to tell them. They can still hear you. They've heard every word you've said. So you might as well join us, because if you don't, you will die."

Caius blushed fiercely then turned to face the hill next to them. "Julien, I would like you to meet the devil of the south. Jasper Whitlock! Over here!"

There was a low murmur that ran through the halflings as Jasper and Alice suddenly appeared at the top of the hill. They surveyed the situation then walked down to the battlefield.

"Howdy," Jasper said to Caius and Edward.

"Hey," Caius said, smiling a false smile. It wasn't that he was upset to see Jasper and Alice. Not at all. He was actually quite relieved. He was just still reeling from the fact that his entire coven now knew that he was a halfling.

"Celia?" Julien asked tersely.

"I'm doing it. They aren't going down."

"Two more halflings. I have an offer for you."

"No," Jasper said flatly.

"But they want to _kill_ you."

"Mama and Papa don't. My bruthers 'n' my sister don't neither."

They had blank looks on their faces. "Mama? Papa? Brothers and sister? What kind of coven is that?"

"We aren't just a coven," Alice said with her nose in the air. "We are a family. Get used to it."

"You're not talking about the Volturi?!" Julien asked incredulously.

"Um, no. The Olympic coven. Those vampires over there." She pointed to Carlisle and the others.

"This day is weird," Julien said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"How so?" Edward asked dryly.

Julien answered. "First we find out that a chief member of the Volturi is a halfling. Then we find out that he wants to stay with the vampires who want to kill him. Then we find out that the infamous devil of the south is a halfling, too. Now you're telling me that there's a vampire coven who actually acts as a _family_? Not only that, they've adopted two halflings as their children! Can this day get any weirder?"

"We could kick yer ass," Jasper said matter-of-factly.

The halflings laughed heartily. "There's forty-two of us, and four of you. I personally like the sound of those odds."

Caius laughed, too. "Yeah? Well we have an impressive mind reader who is the fastest thing I've ever met, an empath who is single-handedly the greatest strategist and fighter I have ever seen, a future-seer who can fight nearly as well as her brother, and my…me."

Julien perked up. "Could it be?" he asked softly. "Does the halfling Volturi leader have a special ability? Has he hidden that part of himself from his coven as well?"

Caius didn't grace that with an answer. "Alice, dear."

"Yes?"

"Who do you see winning this battle?"

"Are you hell-bent on fighting?"

"Yes."

Alice's face went blank. She came out looking nervous, and Caius was stiff.

"There is no other way?"

"That's what I see, Caius. I can't change the future. Not that way."

"Then so be it. Hopefully once we fight, we can change that."

"You're really going to fight us?" Julien asked resignedly.

"Yes. I will not let you destroy my coven."

"Or our family," Edward said fiercely.

"So be it. Attack!" Julien roared.

Jasper's mind immediately began spitting out calculations. One of their primary objectives was to take out Celia, but she had bodyguards, and they had about thirty-five halflings rushing them. Alice's visions began flashing through their minds and Jasper's strategy began matching it. Within a minute, five halflings were lying dead, their blood pooling beneath them. Julien was barking out orders. There was chaos as ten more halflings went down, all of them the enemy. Jasper was nearly to Celia when Caius screamed.

Jasper turned to see blood streaming down his best friend's face. He saw red and lunged for the female who'd hurt him. He tore her limb from limb rather cheerfully. Alice and Edward had taken out four more when Julien's voice rang out, causing them to halt. Caius turned and paled even more than he already was. Julien was right by Aro, and he held a lighter.

"Kill anybody else, and he goes up in flames. Then I'll do Marcus."

They stared. This was Alice's vision. This is what they had seen. They had tried to keep track of the halfling leader, but he'd slipped by them. There _was_ only four of them. They stood down and they were locked in place by the four bodyguards, who were gifted in strength, just like Emmett.

"What are you going to do now?" Julien asked, flicking the lighter. On. Off. On. Off.

Caius nervously looked at Aro and Marcus then swallowed convulsively. "I'm going to use my special ability."

"Oh! So you _do_ have one!"

"Yes."

"Let's see it then," Julien said eagerly.

Jasper nodded at him, and Caius shivered then hummed a long, low tone. Immediately the enemy halflings began locking up. Julien dropped the lighter, and his eyes became fixed at nothing. Then Caius began to sing. With Celia's power successfully neutralized for the moment, the vampires began stirring then painstakingly started to rise to their feet, shaking and shivering as if they were deathly ill. The bodyguards dropped their arms and Caius and the other halflings hurried out of reach and back to the vampires, going to Carlisle and the other Cullens, who took them in immediately.

All the while Caius sang, his voice unwavering. It was the purest, clearest, most perfect voice that any of them had heard, and some of them had heard the greatest voices throughout the ages. He sang in his native tongue, one song flowing into the other. Though the majority of those assembled didn't know what he was singing about, Edward, Alice, and Jasper got to hear of silver moonlight, twinkling stars, and flowers blooming in the field.

Caius used sign language to convey something to Jasper, who nodded and walked over to Celia. He took her face in his hands, then sighed heavily and snapped her head off. He swiftly dropped her and struck a match he'd gotten from his pocket, lighting her ablaze. That done, Caius finished his song then went silent.

The halflings woke from their daze slowly. Julien blinked, looking around.

"What happened?" His gaze fell on Caius, who was staring at the ground. "Hey! What did you do?!"

"Don't mess with my coven," Caius said in a low voice.

Julien swallowed nervously when he noticed Jasper standing by the fire that had previously been where Celia stood and began backing up. Aro looked murderous.

"Don't worry, Caius," he said softly. "He won't have the chance to make that mistake again."

He snapped his fingers and there was a bloodbath as nearly the entire Volturi coven tore into the remaining halflings. There were screams of agony as some were tortured.

While they were occupied, the other halflings, the ones who had been on the Volturi's side, silently slipped away back to Caius' home. The albino collapsed onto the bed in his room, sobbing hard. Jasper tried to soothe him, but his power was shoved away rather violently. When he attempted to physically soothe him, Caius let out a wail of agony.

"Just leave me alone!" he shrieked.

Jasper hesitated then he, Alice, and Edward left. Caius cried and cried, sure that he would be killed, or worse, thrown out of the coven. Aro did not like secrets kept from him. And to keep a special ability secret? Oh, Aro would have his head! He cried himself to sleep, more miserable than he'd been since his halfling secret had been discovered.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter two. A little fluff between old friends. :)

* * *

He awoke sometime later to gentle fingers running through his hair, scratching lightly at his scalp. He grunted, pressing into the pleasing sensation. The wonderful fingers continued to stroke him until he stretched lazily, waking up completely. When they stopped, Aro spoke his name softly, startling Caius off the bed. He had to climb over Marcus, but he pressed into the darkest corner of his room and stood there shaking. His covenmates watched him silently.

"Come here, Caius," Aro finally said after several long minutes of silence. Caius shook his head and began to cry again. "Snow leopard? Please come here."

Caius sniffled. Well, he had used his nickname, so he couldn't be too mad, right? Caius approached the bed hesitantly, still crying. Aro held out his hands. Caius stood there for a full minute then took the proffered hands. Marcus lifted him up and over himself, settling him between them. Aro held Caius close, and Marcus pressed in on the other side. They sat there, the silence broken only by Caius' soft noises of distress. When he had calmed down, Aro spoke again.

"Caius, tell me why. Tell me why you didn't tell us of your special ability."

Caius shivered, hiding his face in Aro's robe. "W-well, four years after you changed me, you commanded me to stop s-singing in front of you. You said it made you feel weird. So I stopped. I still sang alone and in front of other vampires. It took me seven hundred years to figure out that singing was my special ability. After I'd discovered that, I honed it."

"And you honed it well," Marcus praised. "I have never seen such a display of power. And you've got an excellent voice, too. But you didn't answer the question. Once you discovered that singing was your special ability, why did you not come to us?"

"I don't know. I guess I was afraid," Caius admitted.

"Of us? But you claimed, very boldly, that you weren't afraid of us," Aro said in surprise.

"Physically. I've always been afraid that you won't want me anymore. You were the first real family that I had. I just…I'm sorry. I didn't want you to throw me away. I was afraid my ability wasn't strong enough for you to want. It took me awhile to hone it to the degree that I have it to now, and it was very weak at first."

"Snow leopard," Aro scolded. "We will always want you. You were not chosen for your special ability. We found you unique and fascinating in your own right, fierce and fearless. That you have an incredible ability does not make us want you any more or less."

"You don't want me any more because I can turn entire armies into zombies?" Caius asked, arching an eyebrow.

Aro considered this. "Well, it is a lovely bonus…"

Caius laughed. "I love you two."

They both blinked at him then smiled genuine smiles. "We love you, as well, Caius," Aro said. "We really do. Marcus and I…our wives came and went, and now, all this time later, we are still together. We are a true family."

Caius' eyes lit up and he purred deep in his chest, settling back more firmly into Aro's chest then pulling Marcus on top of him. It suddenly didn't matter what the rest of the coven thought of him being a halfling. Aro would give them a thorough talking to, and they wouldn't dare go against Aro.

Caius was happy, because he could now see how Jasper felt with the Cullens. It was amazing. It was wonderful. It was perfect. And Aro and Marcus were, for all intents and purposes, all his. He slowly fell back asleep, his body drained from the fight. Aro and Marcus were content to sit there and hold him until he woke up.

When he'd stretched himself awake, Aro's hands were playing in his hair again. Caius began purring, wrapping his hands around his coven leader's wrist so that the massage would continue. There were two low chuckles.

"Oh, I think he likes it, Marcus," Aro said in a low voice.

"Mmhm," Caius sighed.

"Well then, don't stop," Marcus laughed.

The pleasant sensation continued for a moment, Aro rubbing all over his head, then a sharp stab of pain made him cry out and sit up, gripping his forehead. He drew his hands back to find blood on them.

"I'm…I'm bleeding?" he asked in confusion.

He gingerly felt where the pain had come form and found a long gash. Aro lightly touched him.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm cut. How long have I been cut for?"

"I'm not sure."

Caius stretched his mind out, and Aro and Marcus were fascinated by the sensation. They jumped when three minds were suddenly there with them. The two older Volturi leaders were ignored.

'Caius? You alright?' Alice asked.

'Did I get cut during the fight?' Caius asked

'Some bitch got ya,' Jasper growled. 'She is now in about thirty pieces burnin' on a pyre.'

'So they're still cleaning up?'

They could sense Edward shaking his head. 'No. They finished that hours ago. They're just having fun burning the halflings one piece at a time.'

'Nobody's…you know…with you…right?' Caius asked, glancing at Aro nervously.

'You will ask the question properly, or I will not let you get an answer,' Aro said firmly.

Caius blushed. 'I need Carlisle,' he said, changing the subject.

'We'll bring him,' Jasper said with a nod.

'Besides Carlisle, only one of you is to come back here,' Aro said firmly.

There was displeasure over the bond, but they consented. Caius brought the mind bond back to just the three Volturi leaders then relaxed. Or tried to.

"What were you hinting at?" Aro asked reproachfully.

"You couldn't read my mind?" Caius asked.

"Your thoughts have always been quick. I have a vague idea, but I want to know for sure. Talk. Before they get here."

"I just…I don't know what the rest of the coven is going to do to us," Caius admitted.

"What were you asking? I mean, they seemed ready to answer, so they knew," Marcus said, kissing his cheek.

"I was asking if the coven's tried anything with them yet. I expect them to."

"No, they ain't. But they're antsy," came Jasper's voice from the other side of the door.

"Come in," Caius said, sitting up. Aro and Marcus followed.

Carlisle came in and wrinkled his nose. "How did you two not notice that he was cut open?" he demanded.

"That's what that smell is?" Aro asked in surprise.

"Yes. It's their blood. If he was in human mode, the bed would be soaked with it. That's quite the head wound," Carlisle said. "I ask again, how did you not notice it?"

Aro looked at Marcus, who shrugged one shoulder. "We saw blood, but we didn't think to check for a wound."

"It don't really look that bad. It should heal fahne," Jasper said, fearlessly approaching the Volturi leaders and running his fingers over the edges. "But Ah want Papa ta make sure."

Carlisle walked over and observed the wound. "Aro, Marcus, get off the bed. Caius, please lie back."

When they had obeyed, Carlisle manipulated the torn flesh back together, licking it until it was whole again. He nodded once.

"There we go," Carlisle said, looking a little ill.

"Ya shoulda let meh do that, Carlisle," Jasper said, clearly amused. "Yer gonna be tastin' that fer hours unless ya go huntin'."

"It didn't taste this bad when I sealed you up," Carlisle mumbled, scraping his tongue against his teeth.

"That's because he didn't bleed beforehand. A lot of the time, we don't bleed when we're cut open because our hearts aren't pumping," Caius said, pulling his hair over his shoulder to see it stained with red. "I actually bled when I got cut, which, as you noticed, isn't a good thing."

"Ugh, I'm going hunting," Carlisle grunted, heading for the door. "Coming Jasper?"

"Do ya need meh, Caius?" Jasper asked seriously, looking over Aro and Marcus.

"Do you not trust us?" Aro asked in a very neutral tone.

"I don't have ta. Caius does. That's good 'nuff fer meh. But he wuz upset earlier. Ah just want ta know if he needs meh. 'Tain't nuthin' 'gainst you, but sometimes a halflin' needs another halflin'," Jasper said, crossing his arms.

Caius smiled gratefully, standing and kissing Jasper's cheek affectionately. "Go hunt, Jazz. I'll be fine."

"Ya might wanna shower," Jasper said, tracing the red strands with a light finger.

"I will. Thanks."

Caius watched as they left then growled, looking at his hair. "I hate being albino. Every time I get dirt or blood in my hair, it's so noticeable!"

Aro snickered. "Well then, my little snow leopard, we must clean your coat to make it pretty and white again!"

He stripped the robes off of his covenmate as he and Marcus began to undress him. Caius was soon buck naked, though he was much too old to mind. Aro looked him over.

"Come, shower!"

They went into the bathroom, which only had a sink, a mirror, and a tub with a showerhead. Aro filled the tub with hot water then gestured for Caius to get in. The youngest Volturi leader looked shocked.

"You're actually going to bathe me?"

"Yes."

"But you never do that."

"Well, my snow leopard is covered with his own blood. He was injured," Aro said with a smile. "He needs a bath. So come here and let your dimiourgós bathe you."

Caius smiled and slipped into the tub. He sighed in delight, which deepened when a soapy rag began washing him. Aro was thorough and gentle. When everything but his hair was sparkling, the tub was drained and the shower started. Aro poured the shampoo into his hand and paused at the smell.

"This smells very nice," he said, massaging the soap into Caius' scalp. He inhaled again and purred. "So this is why you always smell so good."

"I made it to mix with my natural scent. Jasper likes it. I taught him how to do that, too. He's really good at making it, but he doesn't do it very often. Once he runs out, he doesn't bother making more. He's truly from a different world than we are."

"Could you do so with me?" Marcus asked.

"And me?" Aro added.

"Sure. I'll just have to try a few combinations until we find the perfect one."

Caius rinsed his hair, checking it immediately afterwards. He smiled. The blood was gone. He turned off the water and was handed a big, fluffy towel. He dried himself off then walked to his closet, tossing the towel to the side. Aro picked it up, frowning.

"Keep it clean, Caius," he scolded.

The white haired halfling retaliated by sticking his tongue out. Aro caught him in the towel and pulled him close, staring at him with burning red eyes. Caius giggled, his cheeks turning red. Aro smirked then ever so slowly lowered his teeth to his covenmate's neck. Caius moaned, shivering. That was a display of dominance, and any time it was done, it caused so many sensations. Usually they were negative, and a fight often ensued. But when it was done by a trusted creator, mate, or coven leader, it evoked love and trust and protection. Caius sighed.

"I love you, Aro," he purred.

"And I love you, snow leopard."

"And I love you, too," Marcus said, approaching and placing his teeth on the other side of Caius' neck.

Another shiver. "I love you so much. Both of you."

"Now, get dressed. We have a few loose ends to tie up," Aro said with a nod.


	3. Chapter 3

This was tricky to update because of the weird thing Fanfiction is saying about my attempts at uploading documents. It says that it's in the wrong format when I know for a fact it's not. Anyway, I found a way around it! :P So enjoy the final chapter of Bonds. Another story for this series will be coming soon!

* * *

They walked into the main room to see the vampires toss the last piece of halfling in the flames. They turned and the room, which had been full of laughter and teasing, went dead silent. Caius stayed behind Aro and Marcus, who stopped and watched them quietly. Jane moved first.

"You know, it actually explains your rampant emotions," she said with a nod.

Caius studied her. "Yes."

"Did becoming a halfling hurt as much as becoming a vampire?" Alec asked.

Caius shrugged. "I have no personal experience on what becoming a vampire feels like. I have felt it through the mind connection, but Edward assures me it isn't the same. He was changed from a vampire to a halfling, and says that the transformation is a hundred times worse. Then again, he suffered through it for three months…"

"Three months?!" almost the entire coven gasped.

"Yes, but his body was reconstructing from fire damage."

"Fire damage?" Jane asked.

"Whiskey and fire are not a good combination," Caius said with a shake of his head.

"Whiskey?" Aro asked, crossing his arms. "I don't understand."

"Do you remember Maria?"

Most of the coven snarled in anger. "That bitch from the south of North America?" Marcus asked.

"She's still alive and creating vampires. They're mean as coyotes and have got a bite like a rattler with none of the warning."

Their stares were blank, and there was a laugh from behind him. "Shit, Caius!" Alice laugh. "I think that went about three miles above their heads! They're not from Texas, after all."

"Aw, shut up, Shorty," Caius said, turning to stick his tongue out at her.

"At least I'm not albino, Whitey!" Alice laughed.

There was a sharp intake of breath from the coven. They all knew better than to point out Caius' white hair. They waited to see what he would do.

"Bitch."

"Bastard."

"Viper."

"Horse's ass."

The names got worse and worse, escalating to other languages. Jasper and Edward watched silently. The Volturi watched in confusion. They weren't sure what to think. Caius sounded…playful, and so did the female halfling. What was going on?

Aro looked at Jasper and Edward and arched an eyebrow.

"Personally, we think they should just mate and get it over with," Edward said with a shrug.

"We do not love each other," Caius said stubbornly.

"We don't even like each other," Alice added.

"Besides, it would never work."

"Why not? You're a future-seer. You would be welcomed in our ranks," Marcus said.

"Yes, but I am otherwise engaged in Texas."

"Alice," Jasper said softly.

"How can I leave, Jazz?" Alice demanded.

"They're outgrowin' ya, sis. Just visitin' ev'ry once in a while is fahne."

"I'd have to talk with them."

"Ah suggest ya do it quick. Caius won't wait forever."

"Well, he's waited over three thousand years," Alice snickered.

"Aha! So she admits it!" Jasper crowed.

"I did not!" Alice spat.

"Did so!" Edward laughed.

Caius snorted. "Ridiculous."

"What are you talking about, Caius?" Aro asked in frustration.

Marcus snickered and held out his hand. Caius blinked at him and frowned when Aro took it, causing his eyes to light up.

"Oh! I see!" he said, looking rather interested. "I haven't seen one like this in all my years!"

"Nor I," Marcus said, withdrawing his hand.

"Hey! Our relationship is our business!" Alice snarled.

"Stay out of it, Aro," Caius warned.

"Oh, but I don't want to," Aro said smugly. "This will be fun."

"Aro, seriously, don't," Caius growled.

"They get to meddle." He pointed at Jasper and Edward.

"Yeah? Well they're not you. You'll go overboard. You always do. Crazy little…" Caius muttered something in an ancient language.

Aro looked shocked as Caius turned away and led Alice away from them.

"Aro isn't happy," Jasper said in Caius' tongue.

"He needs to mind his own business!" Caius growled.

"Shoot, boy, just kiss her!" Jasper teased, pressing close to nuzzle at Caius' neck.

"No!"

Jasper's eyes glanced calmly behind him. Caius was snagged by Aro and spun around to find an angry coven leader.

"Let go of me!" Caius snarled.

"No! You have spent enough time with these halflings. You will spend time with your coven."

Caius struggled, but found himself caught fast. He looked back at Jasper, who tensed, but Caius sighed and shook his head. He didn't want to see what Jasper could do to his coven. Maybe during training, but not now. Jasper could really hurt people. He was led back to the coven as Carlisle and the rest of his coven came back in. Carlisle immediately held his hands out to prevent his family from getting any closer.

"Is everything alright, Aro?" he asked cautiously.

"You and your coven may peruse the place. But stay out of the study."

"Which one?"

"The original one."

"Alright," Carlisle said with a shrug.

Without a single word, the rest of the coven followed Aro, Marcus, and the resigned Caius out and to the study.

Caius was thrown forward, and he crashed into a plush chair. He knew what was coming.

"You insolent little rat!" Aro barked. "How dare you call me that!"

"Well, it's the truth!" Caius said, pulling himself up to sit in the chair. "You always take everything to the extremes."

Aro snorted. "That doesn't mean you get to call me that in front of our covenmates, let alone those blasted halflings."

Caius laughed. "I've called you much worse to them. No worries there, Aro."

Aro looked angrier. "Why?"

"You want the truth?" Caius asked, grinning at him.

"If you dare," Marcus said while their other covenmates listened attentively.

"Fine. You are a pompous ass, and your behavior can be just as unacceptable as mine or any of our covenmates'. You have a temper that would make the flames of hell look icy. Not to mention the fact that you are, and have always been, an emotionally detached individual. I know your childhood was hard, but don't you think you could trust them as much as you trust me and Marcus?"

There was silence as the coven waited for Aro to either kill Caius or…whatever. Aro studied Caius for a few moments then sighed and placed a hand to his temple.

"I'm a pompous ass?"

"Yes," Caius returned matter-of-factly.

"Fine."

Caius smiled. "Great! The easy part is done!"

"That was the easy part?" Jane asked hesitantly.

"Yes."

"What's the difficult part?" Alec asked, wrapping his arms around his sister.

"Getting Aro to explain why he's really angry."

"That's not why he's angry?"

"No."

"Well then why is he angry?"

"I'm not sure. Aro?"

Aro growled and jerked his robe off tossing it to the side. The fabric was irritating him. He sat down and stared into the fire. The room went still and silent. He wasn't used to explaining himself to them. Marcus and Caius, yes, but Jane and Alec and Demetri and Felix and the others? No. Marcus walked over and placed his hands lightly on his coven leader's shoulders.

"Come, Aro, he has a point."

Caius stood to approach the dark haired vampires, but Aro surged to his feet and sank his teeth into the halfling's neck. Caius spasmed and cried out, grabbing Aro's shoulders to stabilize himself. They stood there like that for a good minute before the older man withdrew. Caius found himself in a very possessive gaze. The halfling blushed deeply, shifting under the red eyes.

"Aro, I—"

"You are mine, Caius," Aro growled. "Mine!"

Caius' face went blank. "I…I'm not…"

Aro snatched his chin and forced him to look at him. "Say it."

"I…I can't," Caius muttered, looking away from his eyes.

There was shocked silence. "What do you mean you can't say it?" Jane finally asked.

"I just can't say it."

"Call him here."

"Aro, please, it won't help matters," Caius argued half-heartedly.

"Do as I say!" Aro barked.

Caius flinched and reached out his mind. Two minutes later there was a knock at the door. Carlisle opened it and led Jasper in.

"Is everything okay?"

"Out, Carlisle. Go back to your family."

Carlisle frowned and crossed his arms. "Jasper is family."

"I will return him to you."

"In how many pieces?"

"Depends on how this goes."

"Aro…"

"Leave, Carlisle."

"Ah'll be fahne, Papa. You go on."

"If you're sure, Jazz."

"Ah is."

Carlisle looked over the room then nodded and left. They waited until his footsteps had faded away before Aro threw Caius over to him. Jasper caught him, snarling. Caius whispered in his own tongue to soothe him. Jasper calmed.

"You taught him your language?" Marcus demanded.

"Yes," Caius said softly, straightening.

"Why?"

"Because he wanted to learn it. You two forced me to learn yours and showed absolutely no interest in mine," Caius said with a growl, crossing his arms. "So don't go getting onto us for that."

"Well…you do have a point there," Marcus said.

"What do y'all want?" Jasper asked coldly, pulling Caius close.

"Caius," Aro growled.

"He's rahght here." The honey-haired halfling lightly pushed Caius toward Aro. Aro snarled.

"He isn't mine, apparently."

Jasper frowned. "Why not?"

"I'm not sure," Aro said through his teeth. "But he let you near his neck, so I'm assuming that you're the reason."

Jasper snorted. "Ask."

"Jazz, please, just—" Caius started hesitantly.

"Are you or are you not his coven leader?" the Volturi leader cut in, red eyes practically glowing in rage.

"One of 'em."

Rage flew into Aro's face and he lunged for Jasper's throat. Marcus snagged him around the middle, barely keeping him from his goal. Jasper had tensed and thrown Caius behind him, where the white-haired halfling proceeded to tug him backwards.

"Carlisle!" Caius shrieked.

"Let go of me!" Aro snarled as there was a rush of feet.

"Felix!" Marcus grunted. "Come hold him!"

Felix hesitated then obeyed. "Please, Master, relax," Felix begged as the door flew open.

"What's going on?" Carlisle demanded, taking in the room. He went for Jasper, touching him lightly. "Easy, Jazz. Easy. Relax."

To their surprise, Jasper obeyed, though he still looked ready to pounce. Carlisle turned and frowned.

"What is going on, Aro? Why are you riling my son?"

"He said he was Caius' coven leader!" Aro raged, still straining against Felix.

Carlisle frowned. "Did you, Jazz?"

"Ah said Ah was one of 'em."

"You can't have more than one coven leader, Jasper," Esme said with a head shake.

"Yeah? Well ya cain't be two differnt species, neither," Jasper said dryly.

Aro stopped struggling as that registered in his mind. "So I am still his coven leader?"

"'Course ya are," Jasper said matter-of-factly.

"And you are as well?"

"Yep."

"Explain."

Felix looked at Marcus who made a few hand gestures. The strong vampire released his leader, and backed up two steps, tense and ready to catch him again.

"Ah'm a halflin'. He's a halflin'. Sometimes a halflin' needs a halflin'"

"And where do I fit in?"

"You made him."

"I know I did," Aro said irritably, crossing his arms. "But what does that mean?"

"You have a stronger claim on him than Ah do. Ah'm just there fer stuff you wouldn't know 'bout."

"Like his special ability?"

"Aro, stop it!" Caius exclaimed. "I'm yours, alright? All yours if you want. Jazz doesn't care, do you?"

"Nope. Ah know if'n y'all needs meh then ye'll come forward and tells meh so. As long as ya don't hurt him, Ah don't give a damn what ya do to him. He's yours."

"You have a very sloppy way of speaking," Aro said distastefully.

"Oh, I can speak like any other human being," Jasper said, his accent disappearing. "But it takes conscious thought. I've been speaking with an accent for so long that it's the only thing that feels natural. So I speak with an accent. So what? How long did it take you to break Caius of the habit?"

"Well over a thousand years," Marcus said with a laugh.

Caius grinned. "Aye. But how d'ya think Ah felt when ya made meh do tha'? 'Twasn't very pleasant."

The Volturi gawked at him. Caius with an accent? Strange didn't begin to cover it.

Aro snorted. "Come here, Caius."

"Why?"

"Come here."

"Why?"

"Caius," Aro warned.

Caius came around Jasper and stood in front of Aro, who grabbed him and pulled him close.

"Now, let's try this again. You are mine, Caius. Mine. Say it."

Caius felt his cheeks warm as he obeyed. "I am yours, Aro. Yours."

Aro purred in approval and bit his neck again. Caius shuddered, gripping Aro hard, who tightened his hold in return. He finally pulled back.

"Do you do this, Carlisle?" Aro asked, looking up.

"Do what?" Carlisle asked.

"Assert your dominance."

"Not in that way, no."

Jasper snickered and Aro heard his voice ring in Caius' head. "Ah think Ah prefer the way Carlisle does it. Ah don't want nobody near mah neck."

Aro arched an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Eh, he uses his voice and actions, not his teeth," Caius replied.

Aro snorted. "Ridiculous. Carlisle, you must do this. It reminds them sharply of who is in charge."

"I'll consider it," Carlisle said with a smile.

"Good. Now leave us."

"Can I take Jasper with me?"

"Yes." Aro paused. "How long are you planning on being here?"

Alice blinked. "We can leave tonight if you want. The halflings are defeated. There are no reserves."

"I think that is for the best," Marcus said. "We don't have many animals here in Italy, and those we do have are either domesticated or protected. They would notice if the populations decreased dramatically."

"If you need us again, don't hesitate to call," Esme said with a smile.

"…We didn't call," Marcus said blankly. "I thought you just wanted to visit."

"I didn't," Carlisle said. "Jasper said that Caius demanded to see us."

Caius snickered. "I didn't."

"Then why were you here?" Aro asked Carlisle.

The halflings shared smiles then laughed when every eye was trained on them.

Aro, who was still holding Caius, blinked in surprise. "Really? She saw that?"

"Who? Saw what?" Jane asked.

"Alice. She saw the halflings coming up to challenge us three days ago."

"That's when they made the decision," Alice said with a shrug.

Aro released Caius, his interest piqued. He slowly approached the girl, looking her small stature over, then held out his hand.

"May I?"

Alice studied him in return. "Maybe."

"What will sway you?"

Alice grinned. "I'll let you see my visions if somebody can get Caius to kiss me and mean it."

Caius balked. "Oh, hell no!"

"Why not?" Aro asked, intrigued.

"Then she'll have bragging rights of who caved!" Caius said with his nose in the air.

"What?"

"Caved?" Jane asked, walking forward. "So it's like a bet?"

"No!" they both exclaimed at the same time.

"Yes," Jasper and Edward said, both of them grinning.

"Shut up. You know nothing about that," Caius growled.

"Caius and Alice sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Edward teased.

"Naw, ya ain't 'membrin' rahght," Jasper said with a shake of his head. "They was tangled up in a crick."

Alice and Caius blushed, and the female punched Jasper as hard as she could. He didn't even move.

"Whatsa matter lil sis?" Jasper asked innocently, grabbing her hand as she attempted to punch him again.

"Sis?" Alec asked in interest. "She's your sister?"

"Yep."

"And you don't mind Caius kissing her?"

"Nope."

"Why not?" Alec seemed confused.

"'Cuz Ah know him. And her. Their relationship has been quite funny ta watch. They neva got 'long back in the 1800s. If he'd a tried it when they first met, Ah woulda kicked his ass. But he loves her as much as Ah do, just in a differnt way. He knows our past and don't give a damn. But he's a coward."

Caius immediately growled loudly. "I am not!"

"Ya won't even kiss her. Yer a coward."

Aro, Marcus, and the rest of the Volturi saw the trick, but Caius, even with all his years, didn't in the heat of the moment.

"She's even more of a coward! She liked me first!" Caius spat.

"Ah'm not a coward, ya stupid son of a bitch!" Alice roared, his accent coming out thick and strong.

"Eh, I'd say their both cowards," Edward said grinning at Emmett, who frowned in confusion.

"I'll show you!" they both shouted then lunged together, much to the surprise of nearly everybody there. The only two not surprised were Jasper and Edward who began to laugh. Caius and Alice pulled apart, stared at each other for a moment, then spun on the other halflings.

"Damn you!" they shrieked.

"How many times have I asked you not to do that?!" Caius barked.

"Is ya askin' meh now?" Jasper said between gales of laughter.

"Yes!"

"Eighty-three!"

Caius and Alice were both bright red. They glanced at each other then Caius grinned.

"What do you see in the future, Alice dear?"

Alice smirked. "I see my little big brother in a precarious situation."

"Now Alice," Edward said, backing up.

"Yes, Eddy?" she asked, smiling sweetly.

"Um, we were only teasing you?" he tried.

"Nice try."

"Don't I get a head start?"

"You're the fastest one in the family."

"But the door's over there."

"Too bad."

Edward suddenly didn't look so brave. He took off but she cornered him in six seconds flat.

"Aw, c'mon Alice," Edward said, swallowing hard.

"Ya know, if'n ya weren't so afeard a her, she wouldn't be able ta do this," Jasper said smugly.

"I've seen her at her worst," Edward protested. "Any sane person would be afraid of her."

"Ah ain't."

"I rest my case."

Alice paused then laughed, straightening up. "For that quip, big brother, I'll let your hide go untanned."

With that, she skipped over to Jasper and slapped him. "Stop it."

"No."

"Asshole."

Jasper laughed. "Is that news?"

"No," Caius, Alice, and Edward all said in a very dry tone.

"Then who cares?"

"Not you, apparently," Alice grumbled.

"Come here my dear," Aro said, holding out his hands.

"Why?"

"You said, 'I'll let you see my visions if somebody can get Caius to kiss me and mean it,'" Aro said. "And I would say that both of you meant it."

"Didn't think that one through, did you, Jazz?" Alice growled.

"Alice," Jasper said, frowning. "Give it up. They don't need ya no more."

"So that's what this is about?" Alice demanded, suddenly extremely pissed off.

"Yes! It's tahme ya let 'em go! It's been a hundred and fifty years!"

"You're just upset because none of them love you!" Alice spat.

Jasper snorted. "Ya've already used that one. Yer runnin' outta excuses."

"I can't leave them! They're all I've ever known!" Alice yelled, stomping her foot.

"Alice, Jasper, now is not the time for this conversation," Carlisle said.

"I don't care! I'm going home!" Alice said, tears in her eyes as she ran from the room.

"Alice!" Caius gasped, chasing after her. He caught her three miles away in the countryside. Tears were streaming down her face. "Alice," he said softly, pulling her close.

"Ah love 'em, Caius," she whispered brokenly. "How can Ah leave mah fam'ly?"

"I can't give you the answer. But if you do, if you leave your family, come here. You will always be welcome here. I promise."

Caius leaned down and captured her lips in a tender kiss. They stood there, locked together for a good minute as Caius soothed her. She pulled back and wiped her cheeks.

"I love you," she said softly. "Despite all our problems, all our fights, all our differences, I have grown to love you, Caius."

Caius laughed. "Finally she admits it. So when's the wedding?"

"Ugh, planning another wedding?" Alice asked. "I'll make Jazz do it."

"Why don't ya let Esme and Rose do it? They'd be glad ta," Jasper said from behind them.

Jasper and Edward stood there a short distance away, watching them carefully. Caius smiled.

"I lose, I guess," he said with a shrug.

"I'd say we both win," Alice said shyly, nuzzling him.

"How can I win when you're leaving me?" Caius asked with a heavy sigh.

"I'll be back soon," she promised. "I gotta go."

"Love you, nioniano," Caius whispered softly, kissing her again. And again. And again. Until she pulled away and raced off. He stared after her, his cheeks hot and his lips tingling in remembrance. Jasper placed a hand on his best friend's shoulder.

"Well, yer in it now," he said softly.

"I know. Aro will be upset that she never showed him her visions," Caius sighed. "I'm going back."

"We's goin' home. Carlisle 'n' t'others are headin' this way rahght now."

Caius kissed Jasper's cheek and got a kiss in return. He did the same with Edward then turned and ran off. He passed Carlisle and the rest of the coven on his way back, but didn't stop as they did. Caius went straight to his room and relaxed, staring up at the ceiling. Alice was his. Finally his. He couldn't be happier. And yet, why did he feel so sad? She wasn't with him, he reasoned. He wanted to explore every aspect of their new relationship status. He pressed his mind out to feel her thoughts racing. They paused when she sensed him.

"Yes?"

"Just wanted to check on you."

"Oh. I'm fine. Go away now. I need to think."

"Oh…Alright then. Sorry."

Caius sighed and stretched out. Well, he thought, there's always tomorrow.


End file.
